


Hush...

by ohfyefye



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dominant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfyefye/pseuds/ohfyefye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are finally meeting Kim Jinwoo, the guy you've been texting. with excessive nervousness and anticipation, how will your first meeting go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush...

**Author's Note:**

> fyefye here! creds to eafa for being my beta!! :-)
> 
> (helo ye s i tri -eafa)

**Hush: Kim Jinwoo**

I nervously knocked on the heavy wooden door, my hands shaking.

It was my first time visiting the boy I’ve been chatting online, and it was at his house. He seemed like a sweet guy, the pictures he sent were very appealing as well. Regardless of the fact that I have been texting him for 2 months, I still feel nervous meeting him, because I think I have already developed feelings for him.

_I’m fucked._

The door unlocked with a slight click, and it opened to reveal a godly sight in front of me that took me a while to process.

There he was, standing, in a simple white tee shirt, which was a bit too tight for him, which outlined his torso and biceps. The blue ripped jeans perfectly fit his slim and long legs. His honey coloured hair was messy, as if he just woke up, and his figure was rather simple which made it sexy.

If I’m being honest, I have never felt the need to be fucked by someone so badly until this moment. Just seeing him made me shamelessly lustful.

“Hey, I’m Kim Jinwoo. It’s nice to finally meet you.” He spoke with a grin plastered across his face, while holding out a hand. I slowly shook it, not expecting his hands to be so soft and warm.

“I’m _____. To be honest, I didn’t expect you to be so handsome in such simple attire.” I told him, trying to seem confident. He laughed angelically, which was so cute that I felt my face burn up.

I was led into his comfortable apartment. It was rather warm and cosy, with a nice TV, a bouncy couch and a cute side table. There were works of caricature art framed on the walls, of different people and celebrities.

“I made some coffee for the both of us,” he says as he pointed at the two cups on the side table. It was quite sweet of him, but I didn’t really like coffee. I took a sip anyway. It was worth it.

We talked a bit about our lives. He told me a lot about the band he was in, which was called Winner. I already knew about them, but I smiled as he explained everything. (I also knew that the caricature on the walls were probably done by his band mate, Mino.) It was kind of sweet that he felt the need to explain it all to me.

After both of us finished our coffee, I offered to go wash the cups. He refused profusely, yet I insisted for a long while, being the stubborn idiot that I am, so he ended up giving in.

I went to the kitchen to wash the dishes as he waited in the living room. Just as I was washing the last cup, I felt two arms wrap around my waist. Along with his fresh masculine scent and body heat, I felt something pressing against my ass. _Fuck,_ I almost breathed out.

“I’m sorry. I can’t hold it in anymore. You’re so sexy.” Jinwoo kissed my neck, as he started to slowly roll his hips against mine, his erection pushing against my ass.

It was shocking, because I had been feeling excited the whole time.

I turned around but before I could say anything, I felt Jinwoo’s slightly chapped yet soft lips roughly kissing mine, his hands roaming around my whole body. He slightly bit my lower lip, as his right hand roamed under my shirt, feeling my breast.

After a while of vigorous making out, he broke off the kiss. “Let’s continue inside my bedroom.” He tugged at my blouse playfully.

_Holy shit._

His bedroom was honestly the most surprising thing I’ve ever seen that week.

There was a table with ropes, chains, leashes, floggers, whips, blindfolds and all sorts of equipment arranged in an orderly manner. Looking at his room, it was clear that he enjoyed BDSM, which was unexpected. Frankly speaking, it was my first experience with BDSM so I was a bit nervous, because I truthfully didn’t know what to expect. I mean, I had had vanilla sex all my life. But at the same time, it excited me, knowing that Jinwoo was a sweet boy on the outside, but a wild man in bed. _Ah,_ the thought made my pussy drip.

“Okay, I’m the dominant one here. You’re the submissive one, is that okay with you?” Jinwoo’s eyes roamed over my face. I slowly nodded, lips parted in surprise, which made a smile tug at the corners of his lips.

He looked at me for a while, and rested his hands on my shoulders. “You have to listen to everything I say, and refer to me as master, unless I tell you to call me by my name.”

I bowed my head, “Yes master.”

I surprised myself with how eager I was. I was horny and wet. I’m all in for new experiences and this was perfect. And I didn’t mind this sexy man dominating me any time.

“Okay. Take off your clothes, but leave out your undergarments.” He commanded.

I stripped myself off my clothes, as I revealed my matching red bra and panties. I saw his erection grow inside his pants as I stripped while he hungrily bit his lip, as he stared at my body, which embarrassed me a bit.

“Good. Now, lie down on the bed, I’ll be right there.” He instructed and walked towards equipment lying on the table. It thrilled me so much that the wetness were probably visible on my red panties.

After I lied down on the bed, he started to trail kisses down my neck to my breasts, while simultaneously taking off my bra. I started moaning as he took my nipple into his mouth and started circling his tongue around the tip. As soon as I made a noise out of pleasure, he covered my mouth in an instant.

“Do not make a _single_ fucking sound or I won’t let you cum, understood?” He whispered roughly into my ear. I bobbed my head as I tried to hold back my gasps.

He tied my arms to the bars that were by the bedside. After taking off his shirt, he continued kissing my body, lower and lower, while sensually trailing his fingers down my sides. I bit my lip, holding back a whimper. He eventually kissed down my stomach, to my inner thighs, purposefully avoiding my damp slit.

“I see you’re enjoying it.” He smirked, admiring the sight in front of him, which was slightly flustering. He slid my panties off and threw them away to the side and started trailing his index finger down my folds, intentionally ignoring my clit, which made me even hornier, and craving for more.

After a while, the teasing was getting too much for me. I had to say something. “Please…” I managed to whimper.

He immediately stopped and looked up, his round eyes suddenly sharp. “What did you say?” He said, breathily.

I shook my head. “Nothing master…”

He smirked and flicked my clit with his index finger. “Was that what you wanted?”

I shook my head in agreement. Without any warning, he dove right in, devouring my wetness. I felt his tongue exploring every inch of my folds, while his thumb rubbed my clit, applying as much pressure as he can, pushing me to cum. I tried holding back my moans and whimpers with all my might, succeeding for a few minutes. As I got close to releasing all my fluids onto his face, I accidentally let out a sigh.

Jinwoo immediately halted in his tracks, and looked up, his eyes alert and steady.

“I told you to not make any noise, didn’t I?” He slapped my pussy, not too lightly. I immediately felt regret forming in the pit of my stomach.

“I’m so sorry master,” were the only words I managed to get out.

He stood up, walked over to his table. From the side drawer, I saw him taking out a flogger and walked over with a menacing look on his face, like a tiger ready to attack its prey. I gulped in nervousness as he untied my ropes with little affection.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me towards him. “Lie down on my lap. Now.”

Honestly, it was all a bit scary, which made it more thrilling. I was going to get flogged. I was a bit reluctant, as I didn’t know how hard he’s going to flog me. His fingers trailed down my spine, and as he reached my butt, he slapped it, hard.

“I told you to behave, didn’t I?” He hissed, which made me wince.

At this point, my voice was trembling. “Y-yes master…. I’m so sorry.”

I felt him stare at me, as he sighed. “It won’t hurt much, don’t worry. Relax okay?”

Not even a second had passed since those words, I felt the flogger coming into contact with my skin, as he smacked it against my ass. It stung a bit, but it didn’t hurt much at all. He flogged me two more times. It was honestly kind of sexy, to feel dominated, to feel like I had no control, and to trust someone to do all this to me.

He flogged me once more, while grabbing a fistful of my hair. “I hope you learned your lesson.”

“Yes I did, master.” I breathed, as I tried to not tear up from the pain.

“Get on your knees and take off the rest of my clothing.” He commanded as he stood up.

Obediently, I got on my knees, took off his pants and boxers. His member was rather thick, just long enough, and fully hard, ready to be sucked on.

Jinwoo looked down at me, with a smirk. “Make me cum.”

That’s all he had to say for me to start sucking him atrociously. I desperately wanted to hear his groans, so I started by teasing him; by running my tongue around the tip and slightly sucking on the head, cleaning off the pre-cum. I stroked the rest of his cock with the tips of my fingers, which made him shiver. His groans filled the room as he tried to thrust his whole cock into my mouth, with no success.

“______... stop teasing me and just make me cum” he managed to sigh through the pleasure. It was hot, hearing him moan my name.

Out of the blue, he grabbed a fistful of my hair, and pushed his full length down my throat. Luckily, I had little gag reflexes so I managed to deepthroat his member successfully. The feeling of his cock hitting the back of my throat, along with his sensually beautiful moans ringing in my ears was too much for me to handle, so I started touching myself with my free hand.

He looked down at me, his torso glistening with sweat, his hair messy. “Swallow it all,” he murmured.

Jinwoo threw back his head and whimpered in pleasure, his Adam’s apple becoming more prominent. I continued sucking him faster and faster, bobbing my head back and forth, my tongue swirling around the head every once in awhile. I felt shivers running down his body, as his member started throbbing in my mouth. Eventually, he let out all the cum into my mouth, while firmly holding my head in place, to prevent me from spilling any of his juices.

Jinwoo let go of my head after I finished cleaning off the juices on his dick and smiled. “Good girl.”

I stood up, as I licked the excess cum on my lips. He took my hand and laid me down on the bed. “I’ll be back” he whispered as he kissed my neck.

He took out a blindfold and a feather from the bedside table, and tied the blindfold over my eyes. “I will fuck you so hard that you’ll be sore tomorrow.”

“Yes… master” I smiled, as I felt Jinwoo lightly running the feather over my nipples.

I held back my sighs of pleasure as he circled the tip of the feather over my breasts, down to my stomach. He let it slide over my belly button, to my inner thighs.

But then, he suddenly stopped, and I felt him get on top of me, as his body heat spread over mine. Next thing I know, I felt him harshly push his dick inside my cunt, which made a gasp escape my lips. I tried holding back my moans as he hammered into me at an inhuman pace.

I scratched my nails on his bare back, feeling beads of sweat sliding down as he groaned out. “Scream my name.”

“Jinwoo…” I managed to whimper.

He rammed his cock deeper into my slits. “Louder. Let the neighbours know who’s fucking you so well.”

I threw back my head and almost sobbed in pleasure as he started increasing his pace. “Jinwoo! Fuck, please, Jinwoo!”

While we were fucking, he took my blindfold off, which exposed his sweaty face and messy hair. He smirked as he grabbed my face and started passionately kissing me, his tongue trying to explore my mouth. I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, which I thought was impossible. The connection I felt with him made me feel a frenzy of emotions that I could not explain, it was truly beautiful.

“I think I’m going to cum,” he said, lips against my skin, as he started ramming into me as hard as he could, making me scream even louder. I felt his cock throbbing inside me, as my vagina clenching around his manhood.

We moaned each other’s names and lustfully kissed each other until I felt shivers running down my spine. At that point I whimpered, sobbed and grabbed Jinwoo’s hair with all my might. When he knew I was about to climax he fastened his speed to overstimulate me, making me cry out in slight discomfort.

I howled in pain and pleasure as I begged him to stop. “Please Jinwoo… it’s too much, please… stop-- please, I can’t handle it anymore, Jinwoo!”

He just smirked, and continued thrusting into me until he finally released his cum inside me.

After he was done, he dropped down next to me, panting in exhaustion and satisfaction.

I admired his beauty, how much of a hot mess he was after fucking and dominating me. I gently ran my hand through his sweaty hair and kissed his cheek. He smiled brightly and tilted his head sideways to meet his lips with mine for another kiss, but this one was tender and soft, soothing my soul, unlike the roughness he portrayed a while ago.

Jinwoo grinned shyly as he pushed a strand of hair off my face. “It might be a bit weird to say this really early, but I think I’ve fallen for you, _______,” he whispered lightly, just loud enough for me to hear.

Almost automatically, a smile tugged at my lips. “I think I’ve fallen for you as well, Kim Jinwoo.”

His grin widened as he held my hand and closed his eyes. We laid there in silence for the next few minutes. Cutely enough, he fell asleep and started lightly snoring, which was quite adorable. Eventually, after a while of admiring his handsomeness, I fell into a light slumber as well.

 

 

 


End file.
